The Womanizer
by RukiaLady94
Summary: This is Yuri. And it s totally not Bleach-related. This is a story i wrote in one night and i think it would be good to upload it here for you guys to read and tell me what you think about it. It s my first one so yeah.


The Womanizer

Sarah: (voice over) Ever since i was young i can remember liking both boys and girls. But i liked girls more. I don`t really know why, but all i know is that everywhere i go, guys and girls liked me a lot and even fall for me. Sometimes i think it`s a curse, and sometimes i think it`s a gift. And i intend to use it...

[Outside a College Dorm Room]

[A girl opens the door and walks out smiling while a beautyfull girl (Sarah) leans by the door and watches her go]

[A guy slowly sticks his head out of his door and watches the girl leaving Sarah`s room. He makes hand signals to Sarah, asking: 'You and her'?

[Sarah smiles and shakes her head]

[The guy slowly runs on his toes to Sarah`s room and closes the door]

[Sarah sits on her bed and looks at the clock]

Sarah: (laughs) Isn`t it past your bed time, Jake?

Jake: (smiles) It never is. Especially since i`m sitting up on my bed all night thinking about what girl you`re fucking.

Sarah: They`re not all girls, ya know.

Jake: Yeah right. It`s me you`re talking to. And i didn`t see any guys walk or crawl out of your room since we got here. Are you sure you`re not a lesbian?

Sarah: Defenitely. I like guys too, but i find girls more appealing, you know?

Jake: Oh i know, believe me. I`ve got all the prove i need.

[Jake leans on the wall and crosses his arms]

Jake: So how was the fucking?

[Sarah throws him with her pillow]

Sarah: (laughs) Go to sleep, `cause i`m not telling.

Jake: (laughs) Okay okay. If you don`t want to say you enjoyed it, then it`s totally cool with me. Sleep tight-oh wait, you did, all night long.

[Sarah laughs as Jake leaves her room]

[Sarah stands by the window and stares at the stars]

[The next morning]

[Sarah is sleeping on her belly with her pillow and sheets tossed on the floor]

[Jake opens the door and shakes her]

Jake: Come on girl, get up.

Sarah: (muffled) This sucks.

[Sarah sits up on her bed and looks around]

[Jake sees her sheets and pillow tossed on the floor and picks them up]

Jake: Jeez, Sarah. Can`t you be a little less active even in your sleep?

Sarah: What can i say?

[Sarah gets up and stares at him with her arms crossed]

Jake: I`ll just-i`ll wait for you outside.

Sarah: Good boy.

[Jake walks out]

[Around campus]

[Sarah and Jake are on their way to the classroom untill suddenly the girl from the other night is walking in their direction]

[Sarah sees her and whispers]

Sarah: (to Jake) Oh god it`s that girl! Please tell me she`s not heading in our direction.

Jake: She is.

Sarah: Shit.

Girl: (excited) Hey, Sarah. (points at Jake) Who`s HE?

Sarah: Him? Oh he`s a good friend of mine, yeah. Why, is there something wrong, um...?

Girl: Katy. That`s my name, in case you forgot.

Sarah: Oh right, right. Katy. That`s a pretty name.

Katy: Pretty much. So i was thinking maybe you`d like to go out with me tonight.

[Jake and Sarah loook at eatchother and then back at Katy]

Sarah: Yeah..um, about that. See, the thing is-and don`t get me wrong, i mean you`re a great girl. But-

Katy: But?

Sarah: I don`t do relationships. I had a great time but i`m just not the relationship type of girl.

Katy: You don`t do relationships?! What kind of a sick joke is that? That`s something you should tell people before you fuck `em!

Sarah: Why are you all up on me like that? It`s not like i said i didn`t enjoy our time together, right? You were great, really.

Katy: (smiles) You-you really think i was great?

Sarah: Are you kidding? Hell yes! You were awsome all the way, girl. I`ll give you a ten out of ten.

Katy: Okay then. Um, have fun with the other people you fuck. (smiles) Laters.

[Katy leaves]

Sarah: Another satisfied customer.

Jake: You`re sick. (laughs) I can`t believe she couldn`t even see that you were lying to her just to get her to shut the hell up and go away.

Sarah: I wasn`t lying. I had a tremendous time.

Jake: What? You mean you didn`t lie about all that stuff you just said?

Sarah: Nope. I`m always honest with people. After all, honesty IS the best policy.

[Jake nods]

Jake: You watch waay too much tv. Seriously.

[In the classroom]

[Sarah walks closely behind her teacher, Miss Johnson]

Sarah: (smiles at Miss Johnson) Do i smell a sweet aroma in the air or is it just you, miss Johnson?

Miss Johnson: Maybe, maybe not. Now please take your seat, Sarah.

Sarah: Your wish is my command.

Samantha: Hi Sarah. You`re looking very energetic today. (smiles) Did you bone someone last night?

[Sarah sits down]

Sarah: See, that`s the problem between you and me. You know me too well.

Samantha: Yup, i sure do.

[Everyone takes their seats]

Miss Johnson: Alright everyone, may i have your attencion please?

Mike: Uhhh no. (laughs)

[Everyone laughs]

Miss Johnson: Nice one, Mike. Keep it up and you might be heading straight to detencion. Now shut it.

Mike: Poeple just can`t take jokes nowadays...

Miss Johnson: Today we have a new transfer student.

Jake: Is she hot?

Miss Johnson: I don`t know. I guess you`re just gonna have to see for yourself. Alright everyone this is Jennifer.

[Jennifer walks in the classroom and stands next to Miss Johnson]

Jennifer: Hi everyone.

[Sarah stares at her from top to bottom]

Sarah: (whispers) Holy shit...

Samantha: My god...

[Samantha looks at Sarah and then back at Jennifer]

Miss Johnson: Everyone give her a nice welcome.

Everyone: Hi Jennifer. You`re special.

Sarah: (low voice) Long time no see.

Jennifer: (smiles) Thanks you guys.

Miss Johnson: You can sit next to..(looks around)Sarah. (points at Sarah)

[Sarah looks the other way while Jennifer sits next to her]

Jennifer: (to Sarah) Hi.

[Sarah looks at her and smiles]

Sarah: Hi. It`s been a long time, hasn`t it?

[Jennifer looks very surprised and a little shocked when she sees her]

Jennifer: Sarah? What-what are you doing here?

Sarah: Enjoying my life at college. (Smiles) You?

Jennifer: Um, was planning to do the same thing... (looks away)

Miss Johnson: Well aren`t you two getting along. (smiles) Do you know eatchother?

[Sarah looks at Jennifer and back at Miss Johnson] You can say that. (smiles)

Miss Johnson: That`s nice. When did you two meet?

[Miss Johnson sits on her chair]

Sarah: We met-

Jennifer: (interrupts) Actually, it doesn`t really matter.

Sarah: I guess not...

[Miss Johnson stares at them very suspiciously] ...okay then. I was just curious, that`s all.

Sarah: Aren`t we all?

[On lunch break]

[Everyone`s sitting at their tables laughing, talking and gossiping]

[Jake, Sarah, Samantha and Mike are sitting down at their table]

Jake: Alright spill it. How long have you known Jennifer?

Samantha: And with full seriousness.

[Mike eats his food and listens]

Sarah: (sigh) Okay, okay. I met her at my high school. It was during my Freshmen year. She was the most beautyfull girl i have ever laid my eyes on. She was just perfect. Everything, she was everything i could ever wish for in a person. We started talking and one thing led to an other and we started dating.

Jake: (interrupts) Wait, i thought you don`t do relationships.

Sarah: You would know why if you can be kind enough to let me finish my story.

Jake: Right, sorry.

Samantha: Keep going.

Mike: Uh huh.

Sarah: (continues) We were happily together untill our senior year.

Mike: (interrupts) WOW! That long???

[Samantha smacks him upside the head]

Samantha: Shut your pie hole and just listen. Go on, Sarah.

Mike: Ouw, that hurt. (rubs head)

Sarah: (continues) We were together on our senior year untill...

[Sarah gets a flashback]

[Sarah is washing her hands in the girl`s bathroom and Lindsay walks in]

[Sarah sees her through the mirror and turns to face her]

Sarah: Lindsay what are you doing in here?

Lindsay: (smiles) Last time i checked this is the girl`s bathroom and...i`m a girl.

[Lindsay stands closely in front of Sarah and runs her fingers through her hair]

[Sarah grabs her hand]

Sarah: I already told you, i can`t do this. Especially not to Jenny. She means a lot to me.

Lindsay: But a little kiss never hurts anyone.

[Lindsay leans close and kisses Sarah]

[Sarah breaks the kiss and pushes her away. She then sees Jennifer standing at the door, shocked and speechless]

Sarah: Jenny i can explain this. It`s defenitely not what you think. Please just-

Lindsay: (to Jennifer) It is defenitely what you think. I kissed her and she kissed me back. (smiles)

Sarah: Shut up! (to Jennifer) She`s lying. You know i would never do anything to hurt you. Please, you`ve got to believe me. You know i`m not capable of doing such a thing.

[Tears start pouring down Jennifer`s eyes]

Jennifer: Are you?

[Lindsay smiles and watches them]

Sarah: You know i would never-

Jennifer: I don`t want to hear it. I saw the way you two kissed eatchother.

Sarah: Did you also happen to see that i inmediately pushed her away? Did you see that? Huh?

Jennifer: You know what? I can`t do this. We`re through.

[Walks out]

Sarah: Jenny wait, let me explain... Why won`t you believe me. (sobs)

[Lindsay holds her]

Lindsay: Aww there, there. Don`t feel so sad. Look on the bright side. Now you got me.

Sarah: Fuck off! You ruin my life and expect me to date you?! You are a crazy bitch!

[Sarah walks out]

[End of Sarah`s flashback and she hears Jake calling her name]

Jake: Hey Sarah, are you okay?

Sarah: Huh? What happend?

Mike: You were telling us that you and Jennifer were together on your senior year, and then you like totally froze.

Samantha: Yeah. What happend?

Sarah: I just had a flashback of what happend with her and me... A girl kissed me in the girl`s bathroom and as soon as i pushed her away i saw Jennifer standing by the door.

Jake: Youch.

Samantha: That`s harsh.

Sarah: She didn`t want to believe me. And after she left me, i knew that i would never find another girl like her. So it was then that i decided not to do relationships with anyone, ever.

Mike: Wow. I`m sorry, dude.

[Mike pats her on the shoulder]

Sarah: Thanks. But now that she`s back, i might have another shot with her. I know it.

Jake: Do you know that for a fact?

Sarah: Absolutely. I`ll get her back. Whatever it takes, whatever the cost. I`ll do it.

Samantha: That`s good to hear. And i`ll help you out as much as i can.

Jake and Mike: Ahem!

Samantha: I mean WE will help you out as much as WE can. How`s that, you dorks?

Mike: Better. But that 'dork' thing, i don`t like it.

Jake: Yeah, me neither. It hurts my feelings.

Samantha: I thought guys always say they don`t have feelings. (smiles)

Sarah: Since Sammy is more matured than YOU guys, i`ll let her come up with a plan. (to Samantha) So how about, Sammy?

Samantha: First of all, yeah. And second, i don`t like Sammy. Just call me by my name.

Sarah: But it`s so long.

Samantha: Deal with it.

Sarah: Fine. So what`s the plan?

[They all lean close to eatchother]

Samantha: I`m thinking maybe a small get-together at my dorm room. We invite her, Jake and you. I don`t have to invite Mike `cause he`s my roommate, so. He`ll be there even if i don`t invite him.

Mike: Yup.

Sarah: That`s a good plan.

Jake: Guys, i just got a wild idea.

Samantha: We`re not gonna fuck eachtother.

Jake: No-no-no, nothing like that at all. What if i sneak out of the get-together and do something that will make her move in with Sarah, since she doesn`t seem to have a roommate.

Mike: That`s actually not a bad idea. We can put like a stink bomb in there or a dead rat. Yeah! A dead rat! We can put a dead rat and hide it somewhere in her room so she`d have to move out.

Sarah: Alright, let`s do it. You get a dead rat from god knows where, and hide it somewhere in her room.

Samantha: That`s absolutely brilliant.

Jake: Thank you, thank you. Hold your applause, thank you.

Samantha: I will.

Mike: I`ll go get a dead rat. Later.

[Mike grabs the rest of his food and walks away while eating it]

Jake: That guy really doesn`t like wasting food.

Sarah: Alright. Samantha, you and Jake go invite Jennifer and get the dorm ready.

Samantha and Jake stand up: Right.

[Sarah stands up]

Samantha: Hey wait-hold on. What are you gonna do in the meantime?

Sarah: If this plan works i might be going back to the 'do relationship' kind of person. So you can guess what i`m gonna do.

Jake: Fuck every girl you see. (laughs)

Sarah: Exactly.

Jake: I was kidding....

Samantha: (sigh) You really don`t know her that well, do you.

Jake: Apparently not.

[They all grab their stuff and leave the table]

[In the afternoon]

[Sarah walks in the girl`s bathroom and sees a hot girl washing her hands. The girl stares at her through the mirror]

[Sarah stands by the door and stares at the girl and heads for the stall]

[The girl is still staring at her through the mirror]

[Sarah closes the stall door and opens it after a while. As she opens it she sees the girl walking towards her and quickly closes the stall door after she goes in]

[Sarah pins her against the stall]

Sarah: What`s your name?

Girl: Karen.

Sarah: Interessting.

[Sarah and Karen start kissing feverishly. Sarah reaches her hand into Karen`s skirt.]

[Karen starts to moan and breath heavily. She starts to lick Sarah`s neck]

[Sarah frenches Karen and licks her tounge as she`s sticking her finger deep inside her skirt]

[Karen moans and rips off Sarah`s shirt and continues licking lower down her neck, taking her breasts]

[Suddenly they hear Jennifer and Samantha`s voice as they come in the bathroom]

[They both stay very quietly and make no movements]

Jennifer: So there`s a get-together tonight at your dorm room?

Samantha: Yup. You know, just so we can get to know each other more. But if you can`t-

Jennifer: Oh-no i`ts not a problem at all. I`ll be happy to come.

Samantha: That`s great. We are going to have such a good time.

[Jennifer finishes freshening up and they walk out]

Karen: Few. They`re finally gone.

Sarah: I am so angry that i have to leave on a perfect moment like this. Just-damn! I gotta go and just so ya know, i don`t do relationships.

Karen: Hey, me neither.

Sarah: Shoot. Bye.

[Sarah puts her shirt back on and runs out]

[Samantha is heading to her room and bumbs into Jake]

Samantha: Hey, she`s in.

Jake: That`s great. I`ll call Sarah and tell her the great news.

[Jake reaches in his pocket for his cellphone but Sarah is already behind them]

Sarah: Hey guys.

Jake: WOW! Jeez, you scared the shit outta me. Don`t do that.

Samantha: Oh my god, you`re such a girl. Hey Sarah, i got great news.

Sarah: You don`t have to tell me. I already know Jennifer`s coming.

Samantha: But how did you-where did you hear that?

Sarah: I was kinda busy in the bathroom when you two walked in, so.

Jake: Please tell me you were peeing this time.

Samantha: She pees? I didn`t know she pees.

Sarah: What are you talking about, of course i pee! What kind of a sick question is that?

Jake: Well, we kinda asumed since we know the only reason why you even enter the girl`s bathroom is to do one thing.

Sarah: Yeah, it`s called peeing. But today was almost fucking, if you two hadn`t walked in the bathroom at that time.

Samantha: I seriously did not need to hear that.

Sarah: It happens, get over it. Now back to the get-together topic.

Jake: Mike called me and it seems he found a dead rat in somebody`s garbage. Aren`t we lucky or what?

Samantha: Yes, very very lucky. Now let`s go get my room ready for the 'big night'.

Jake: Right.

[They head to Samantha`s room]

[At night]

[In Samantha`s room]

[Sarah, Jake and Samantha are having a drink while laying on the couch]

Sarah: What is taking her so long?

Samantha: Relax, she`ll come.

Sarah: I hope so.

[Jennifer walks in]

Jennifer: Hi everybody.

Samantha: You made it.

Jake: Hi Jennifer.

Sarah: Hey, Jennifer. You look amazing.

Jennifer: Thanks. You too.

[Jennifer looks around] Where`s Mike?

Samantha: Oh he`ll be here soon.

[Jennifer sits on the edge of the couch]

Sarah: (smiles) You can sit next to me ya know. I don`t bite.

Jennifer: I guess i can..sit.

[Jennifer sits next to her]

Samantha: So Jennifer, how do you like this place so far?

Jennifer: It`s very cool. I love it here.

[Mike walks in]

Mike: Sorry i`m late. Had to go buy some food on the way. It took me forever. (laughs)

Jennifer: Where`s the food you bought?

Mike: I um....ate it all.

Jennifer: All of it?

Jake: Shame on you.

Mike: Sorries. I`m going to get some drinks from the kitchen.

Samantha: Just don`t drink them all.

Mike: I`ll try. (smiles)

Samantha: Pig.

Jennifer: I happen to have some food at my room. I`ll go get them.

Sarah: We`ll go with you!

Jake: Yeah!

Mike: Drinks can wait.

Jennifer: (laughs) Okay?

[They all walk in Jennifer`s room]

Jake: Holy shit, what`s that smell?!

[Jennifer holds her hand on her nose]

Jennifer: I don`t know. It didn`t smell like this when i left.

Sarah: (pretends) It`s weird.

Samantha: Now i hope you don`t think you`re gonna sleep in this stinking room.

Jennifer: Where am i going to sleep then?

Mike: (to Sarah) Hey Sarah, don`t you have a free bed? I mean, you don`t have a roommate, right?

Sarah: (pretends) Oh yeeeeah. Maybe Jennifer can sleep in my room just for the night. If she wants... (rolls eyes)

Samantha: That`s a great idea. Right Jen?

Jennifer: I guess it wouldn`t hurt just this once... Okay.

Jake: Just leave your stuff here and grab your sleepy clothes.

Jennifer: Okay. Um, Samantha, can we do this get-together an other night? `Cause with all of this going on, i`m just-

Samantha: Hey it`s cool. We can do it some other time. Right guys?

The others quickly reply: Yeah, you bet!

Jennifer: Thanks you guys.

Jake: Time for us to be heading back to our rooms. G`night everybody.

[Jake yawns fakely and goes in his room]

Samantha: Sleep tight, you too and have a good night. (smiles)

Mike: (low voice) They will. (cough)(cough) G`night.

[They also go in their room]

[In Sarah`s room]

[Sarah and Jennifer walk in. Jennifer looks around]

Sarah: You can take the upper bed.

Jennifer: Why, because if it accidently breaks i`ll fall on top of you? (smiles)

Sarah: Actually no. It`s because if you fall on top of me, i might have a better chance of surviving than me falling on you. (smiles)

Jennifer: How thoughtfull.

[Jennifer stands by the window and stares at the beautyfull stars]

Jennifer: They`re beautyfull, aren`t they?

Sarah: Hm?

Jennifer: The stars.

[Sarah stands next to her]

Sarah: Just as beautyfull as you.

[Jennifer looks at her]

Sarah: You don`t know how much i`ve missed you, Jenny.

Jennifer: Jenny.... That name, it`s been so long since i`ve heard it. (smiles)

Sarah: And it`s been so long since i`ve said it.

Jennifer: Give me a hug.

[Sarah hesitates a little and then hugs her]

[Jennifer hugs ger tightly]

Sarah: You feel so good.

Jennifer: You smell good.

[They pull away slowly. Sarah nuzzles Jennifer`s neck, seemingly searching for a kiss, but Jennifer pulls away. They still hold each other close, and stare into each other's eyes]

[Jennifer touches a thumb to Sarah`s lips, and then kisses her. The kiss is slow and it surprised Sarah]

[Sarah kiss her again, longer and deeper]

[Jennifer pulls up Sarah`s sweater and they both walk to the couch]

[Sarah lays Jennifer down on the couch and lays on top of her]

[Jennifer caresses Sarah`s cheek and goes lower]

[Sarah takes off Jennifer`s shirt and caresses down her belly as she slips her other hand down her pants and unzips it. She takes pulls Jennifer`s jeans out and throws it on the floor as she starts frenching her]

[Jennifer guides Sarah`s hand in her pussy and presses one of her fingers in it]

Jennifer: (whispers) I`ve been waiting so long for this moment.

Sarah: So have i.

[Sarah presses in deeper and starts licking Jennifer`s belly and kisses her]

[Jennifer moans and drools in Sarah`s mouth and then sucks it off]

[OFFSCREEN]

[Sarah starts to form a circle with her tounge on Jennifer`s pussy and makes it smaller the more she keeps on licking untill finally she reaches "the spot" she was looking for and starts sucking the "water" that is pouring out of it]

[Jennifer moans harder and pulls Sarah`s head back up so she can taste the taste of the "water" that poured out when she was sucking it]

[Sarah lets a little of the "water" pours slowly in Jennifer`s mouth and they both start sucking all of it]

[They keep on going, sharing their love for one another]

[The next morning]

[They`re all sitting at their tables, waiting for Sarah and Jennifer]

Jake: You don`t think they actually did it, do you?

Samantha: I think they did.

Mike: Me too.

[Sarah and Jennifer walk to the table holding hands]

Jake: (to both of them) Oh my god, you DID do it, didn`t you.

Sarah: So what if we did? (smiles)

Jennifer: And i kinda know that you guys planned for all of this to happen. Nice job, Samantha.

Samantha: Thank you.

Jake: Hey but why does SHE get all the credit?

Samantha: Because I was the one who came up with the plan. Duh!

Mike: What a dork. (laughs)

[Katy and a group of girls that hooked up with Sarah walk over to her]

Sarah: Um, what`s..going on here?

Katy: I take back what i said before. It don`t matter how great i was the other night. What matters is that you use girls and then instead of keeping them, you throw them away.

Girls: Yeah!

Sarah: Okay first of all, i don`t use girls. I used to and i told you girls a million times before, i-don`t-do-relationships. You seem to be forgetting those four words a lot lately. How hard is it to remember?

Jennifer: What do you mean you don`t do relationships?

Sarah: After you left me, i made a decision that i would never do relationships with anyone else but you.

Jennifer: But why?

Sarah: Because i knew that there would not be a single person in this world that could ever take your place. And to all of you, i have an announcement to make. I love Jennifer. I always have and i always will. She`s the only one for me. Forever and ever untill the end.

Jennifer: (smiles) I love you too.

Katy and the other girls: Awwwww.

Katy: Well, i guess you really do love her. I wish you both the best.

Girls: Hooray!

Samantha: I just feel like kissing someone.  
Jake: So do i.

[They both kiss eachother]

Everyone: Hooray to that!

Mike: Group hug, everybody.

[Everyone is hugging eachother happily]

Sarah: (voice over) I used to think that i was cursed and gifted. But i was wrong. I`m just blessed. I always have, i just didn`t see what i had untill now. The love of my friends and the love of Jennifer. I`m blessed with love. I`m love blessed.(lol)

The End 


End file.
